The present invention relates to fasteners and, more particularly, to fasteners having an externally threaded shaft and a drivable head, the head being provided with elements adapted for frictional contact with a driver capable of delivering torque to the threaded shaft.
As can be seen, there is a need for such fasteners that are not subject to over-torqueing.